Past times
by 14096
Summary: Flippy's life is taking a down fall and now all he can do is remember better times. If only he knew 7 others were suffering too. These 7 friends might find that once reunited, all they need is each other. Rating might go up. (Genres will change) (Characters: Lifty, Shifty, Petunia, Flippy, Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first HTF story. If you notice any grammar mistakes, just tell me! Please R&R! :)

BTW, in this story, all the characters are different ages. Also, they are not, I repeat, NOT humanized.

Flippy-16

In the flashback:

Flippy-8

Cuddles-6

Toothy-7

Splendid-7

Splendon't-7

Handy-7

Sniffles-7

Lifty-7

Shifty-8

Pops-16

Mime-8

Nutty-7

Disco bear-12

P.S. There might be lemon (nothing too serious) in future chapters (and no, I don't mean chapter 2. Maybe 10 or so), so the rating might go up. Might even add couples... ;) That's all I'm tellin' yah!

* * *

Chapter 1: Last night's wish

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Flippy chuckled to himself; all alone, just himself and _him. _Tears were on the edges of his eyes, and his throat stung from holding them back. He smiled a pitiful smile, still fighting the urge to cry.

Flippy sat on his bed and took an old book from the second shelf of his 8 foot book rack. He blew off some of the dust on the worn out cover and flipped it to the first page. A picture showed him and his friends at a younger time. Their faces beamed at him with such a content look, but he couldn't do the same. It looked like it was a sunny day in the photo, but as I looked out the window, I could see rain falling.

An ominous thunder was rolling in the distant background; the roaring sounding like weeps of sorrow. He let out another chuckle. It ripped through the air, breaking the once awkward tension in the air. The weather understood _him _of all people. As he stood there in his sorrow, the rain did the same. How ironic. How silly it was that no one else could understand him like the weather.

His eyes shifted back to the photo. A tear drop managed to escape his eyes, but it was too late for him to stop it. It ran down his cheek and plopped on to the photo.

It sunk into the paper leaving a small mar; a mark that the tear had once been there. Flippy let out a sigh as his eyes started to water. More tears escaped his eyes as he wiped them away, like an endless game of rain and windshield wipers. Finally, the tears stopped falling; and right then and there, the rain stopped as well. The rain had now simmered down to a small sprinkle.

Flippy finally gained control and stopped any tears that were bound to fall. He regained his composure and just sat there, looking at the photo. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He didn't want it to rain again. He got off the bed leaving the book in the same place as it was just moments before.

He went to the washroom, turned on a tap and watched as cold water rushed down like a waterfall right before his eyes. He splashed his face and looked in the mirror. For a second, he thought he saw his emerald green eyes give way to cold neon orbs. After a blink, it was gone just like that. He brushed it off and continued with his daily activities.

He stripped his clothes and stepped in to the shower. In a few moments, he had stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big, green towel around his waist. Once he finished drying off, Flippy changed into his normal everyday attire which consisted of his dog tags, green beret, and of course, his army jacket.

Then he proceeded to walk down stairs for breakfast. He cracked two eggs on the pan and threw the remaining egg shells in to the compost. As the eggs simmered in the pan, his thoughts kept tracing back to _him. _If _he_ wasn't here, nothing would've changed. It would all still be like in that photo. He sighed, envying his child hood; a time when _he_ wasn't there. As much as he hated _him, _he couldn't lie to himself. If it weren't for _him,_ he would not be alive to this day. He would not have lived through the war. In a way, it was like they were destined to meet; a fate he could not change.

His thoughts vanished when he smelled smoke. He shook his head and turned off the stove. With the pan in his left hand and the plate in his right, he poured the eggs onto the plate. Flippy ate the eggs anyway, not caring that they were overcooked. He'd had worse at the military. He never really knew what was in the slop they fed everyone... He also noticed it consisted of some...veggies and an eyeball? After a while, he had stopped caring and moved onto more important business.

The soldier when upstairs and sprawled on his bed. It was a Sunday after all. No work to be done so he let his thoughts trace back to the photo. Some memories were foggy and blurred, but he could still see them. But the photo... Which memory was that from? While the retired veteran gathered his memories, his eyes fluttered and soon stayed closed. He drifted off into a deep slumber, dreaming and purring all the way...

* * *

Next chapter will be a flash back! Sorry if this chapter was kinda short...

In the next chapter, join Flippy in his childhood adventures!


	2. Chapter 2 War game

Hi guys! Here's the second chapter. I hope it makes up for the last chapter! Well, don't just read this. Read on! :)

* * *

Chapter 2 A war game

_Flash back start!_

_"So, Flippy. It has all come down to this" Splendon't whispered, malice tickling the edge of his voice. "Aha! Splendon't! My trusty senses never fail me! Prepare to meet your doom!" Flippy shouted with pride. "Aww, come on guys! Why can't I be the hero?" Splendid whined, interfering. "Shut up! You know what happened last time!" Splendon't snapped. "It's not my fault! Lumpy came out 'a no where!" Splendid shot back; he could still see Lumpy rolling off the hill and killing everyone in town in the process. Splendid and Splendon't locked gazes; both filled with anger and hate. Flippy saw this and quickly intervened. After all, it was only two days ago that the town exploded from a nuclear explosion, courtesy of Splendid and Splendon't. "W-why don't we play something else? I was getting tired of cops and robbers" Flippy lied; he actually wanted to keep playing but to his surprise, the two didn't notice. They caught the bait. Twenty points! Flippy mentally fist pumped._

_Splendon't and Splendid didn't seem too happy, but they came to plausible agreements. "Well, if we're not playing cops and robbers, what game shall we play?" The red furred superman asked. "How about... A war game..." Flippy whispered darkly. "A war game?" The two questioned, about to fight over who said that first. "Yes. A war game. With REAL guns" Flippy continued. The two stopped and stared at him for a moment; fear in their eyes. Holy bajeesus! I could've sworn we we're gonna die! Splendid thought to himself. "He wouldn't REALLY kill us. Right?" Splendon't whispered so that just Splendid could hear._

_Flippy broke the awkward tension between the three and let out a snicker, "Come on guys, I wouldn't really kill you" He joked. The two locked gazes again, this time not arguing, but speaking telepathically. 'Should we trust him?' 'He wouldn't kill us right?' 'Aw what the heck' the red and blue duo saw the funny side of it and they all started laughing. "Hey, I thought we were playing!" Sniffles cut in. "Well, it's getting late. Tell the others it's game over, and we're playing a... "Special game" tomorrow". Flippy explained so casually, Sniffles thought there might be a catch, but he agreed anyway. Brushing off his thoughts, he ran around telling every to go home. All the while, everyone (including the duo) were wondering what this game would be. Whatever the game, it would certainly decide once and for all who won in the battle with Flippy and Splendon't. So far, the scoreboard was tied with a 2-2._

_This last game would prove which team was really the best._

_Somewhere off in the distance, Lumpy was trying to teach cro marmot to swim. But it turns out frozen prehistoric cavemen don't float..._

* * *

Splendid and Flippy: Please R&R!

Splendon't: Can I go now?

Me: Shhh! Don't ruin the moment!

Splendon't: *Leaves to save a frozen lumpy*

Me: *Poker face* Oh well.

Me: Sorry if this turned out crappier than I thought. I promise the next chapter will TOTALLY make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3 A game of water wars

Chapter 8 Part 4.5

* * *

**_Part 1_**

* * *

In the flashback (reminder):

Flippy-8

Cuddles-6

Toothy-7

Splendid-7

Splendon't-7

Handy-7

Sniffles-7

Lifty-7

Shifty-8

Pops-16

Mime-8

Nutty-7

Disco bear-12

* * *

Flippy's POV

Sunlight filled the room as my eyes flickered open. I tried to see what kind of day it would be, but the light was too bright. Slowly, my eyes adjusted and I looked out the window. It was a sunny day and I could already see red and blue blurs flying in the distance. Looks like red and blue beat me to the park. I hopped out of bed and went on with my daily things. I grabbed a bagel and shoved it in my mouth as I ran outside to play. I stopped the second I set foot outside. There was snow on the ground and I shivered when my paw touched the white, fluffy substance. I glanced up. The sky was void of any clouds and it was the middle of summer! I found it strange but I remembered that time Splendid froze the town...

I shook it off and guessed it was just another mishap. I was going to walk home when I realized my feet were frozen. After a long time of shuffling and brushing snow off my feet, I slowly made my way towards the door. I twisted the key into the door knob and shook off the remaining snow. Next, I heated up some hot chocolate and dashed upstairs to find my winter boots.

It was like a jungle in my room, Jeeze Flippy, you should really clean this mess up when spring comes by, I mentally scolded myself. Surprisingly, it only took me a matter of seconds to find my boots which were conveniently hidden under my bed in a swamp of clothes. I put them on and dashed outside only to find the snow melted away. I went back inside and took off the boots; sometimes, I think they do this just for fun. I left the cocoa on my third time out and made a mad sprint to the park.

Before I'd left last night, Red and I privately agreed that first to the park got first pick on teams. Apparently Red forgot all about it. I paused for a second to look up. Splendon't was still in his daily fight with Splendid. I was safe, and it left me tons of time. So much time that I stopped running, and just casually walked to the park like I would on any other day.

However, when I reached the park, I saw a group of boys huddled around, whispering and chatting all the while pointing at the duo. I felt kinda disappointed; I really thought I would've woken up before anyone else. I wandered closer to the crowd, listening to chattering and shouting. Unlike Splendon't, I only managed to pick up a few words. "I bet 5 bucks Splendid wins!" "Well I bet 10 bucks Splendon't wins!" "Anyone else wanna wager?" "Lollipops!" "I call 20 for splendid!" "56 for Splendon't!" Everyone stopped cheering and looked at the jolly purple figure that called out. "Well, that settles it" "Anyone else?" The guys looked around and they all shrugged until they came to disco bear.

"I call 2 for Lumpy! Final offer!". No one noticed that someone's wallet had just been stolen. "Nutty, you idiot, Lumpy isn't here" "Hello!". Nutty shrieked as he turned around. Note to self, buy ear plugs. Lumpy was right behind him, but that wasn't what made Nutty shriek. Half of a ski pole was stuck in Lumpy's left eye and there were nails sticking out of his legs. The boys all stood in place, frozen from shock and fear. Half of them were deciding if they should make a run for it, and the other half were wondering if they should help Lumpy. Splendid and Splendon't also stopped. The two had witnessed the sight the second Nuts screamed. "Everybody, stay where you are!" Splendid commanded. No one moved, they didn't to begin with. Splendid swooped down and picked Lumpy by his antlers, dropping him next to a cabin on the edge of a cliff. Lumpy lost his balance and fell to his death. Everyone watched. Splendid stared back at everyone else, "What?" Splendid asked. No one answered. Flippy decided that he'd waited long enough.

Normal POV

"Hey guys, are we playing or what?" Flippy asked. "I get first pick!" a voice behind him shouted. "Fine with me" Flippy lied. Splendon't got a good look at everyone. Hmmm... who should I choose? He asked himself. He examined every choice head to toe.

BREAK you can now go to the washroom or do whatever you want. RPG time!

* * *

Choice 1

Name: Nutty (Speed shooter)

Best stat(s): +20 Speed +10 evade

Occupation: Crazy Sweets Lover & Sweets Factory Tester

Advantages: Will do whatever told if given candy

Weak point: Others can bribe him with more candy -10 Intelligence

Weakest stat: Stealth. Can't keep quiet even if bribed. Will most likely give away a hiding place.

* * *

Choice 2

Name: Cuddles (Spy)

Best stat(s): +10 Evade +10 Speed +10 stealth

Occupation: Skate boarder and rock and roller

Advantages: Can avoid attacks and faster than average. (Must've been quiet to sneak into some roped off skating rink).

Weak point: -10 Defense Low life

Weakest stat: Attack. Probably never shot anything in his life.

* * *

Choice 3

Name: Splendid

Best stat(s): +10 Speed +10 Stealth +10 Attack +10 Defense

Occupation: "Wanna-be-hero" (Spy/fighter)

Advantages: Having super powers makes it even on both teams

Weak point: Intel -40 Extremely Clumsy, will most likely injure or shoot on team. (Possibly killing someone)

Weakest stat: Luck VERY unlucky.

* * *

Choice 4

Name: Sniffles (Fort/plan constructer)

Best stat(s): Intel +30 Stealth+10

Occupation: Scientist

Advantages: Smart, can think of plans and strategies

Weak point: -10 Attack -10 Defense -10 Stamina -10 Accuracy He's a nerd.

Weakest stat: Attack. Never shot anything, needs glasses that could break or get lost.

* * *

Choice 5

Name: Handy (Fort/plan constructer)

Best stat(s): +5 speed +20 Intel +10 Attack +5 Defense +5 Accuracy

Occupation: Construction worker

Advantages: Works under pressure, has a construction hat. Good at making plans for forts.

Weak point: -20 Speed -20 Stamina

Weakest stat: Speed. Even though slightly speedy with training, carries to many heavy items.

* * *

Choice 6

Name: Lifty

Best stat(s): +20 Stealth +10 Speed

Occupation: Robber (Robber)

Advantages: Robbed tons of time with success. Sneaky, and fast enough to get away with. Could be convinced into robbing the other team's equipment.

Weak point: -10 Defense -10 Attack -10 Stamina. Isn't strong and doesn't rely on strength to steal. Gets it done quick, so no need for stamina.

Weakest point: Defense. Doesn't defend himself.

* * *

Choice 7

Name: Shifty (Robber)

Best stat(s): +20 stealth +10 Speed +5 XP

Occupation: Robber

Advantages: Same as Lifty, but has more experience.

Weak point: -10 Defense -5 Attack -15 Stamina. Although less weak in attack, he has less stamina due to being older.

Weakest point: Stamina. Passed his brother's age.

* * *

Choice 8

Name: Mime

Best stat(s): +30 stealth +10 speed

Occupation: Mime (Spy)

Advantages: Doesn't speak, extremely quiet. Pretty fast.

Weak point: -10 Attack -30 Communication. Hard to understand the actions and he would mime shoot someone.

Weakest point: Communication. Might be impossible for him to warn team.

* * *

_**Part 2**_

* * *

Team leader stats:

* * *

Name: Flippy

Best stat(s): +10 Attack +10 Evade +10 Intel +10 XP +10 Stamina +7 Defense +10 Stealth

Occupation: "Soldier-gonna-be"

Advantages: Shot a real gun before. Been in many fake wars like this. Year older than the others. Been bullied and fought bullies before. Endured some soldier-like training.

Weak point: -10 XP Never actually lead a team before.

Weakest stat: Hearing. Not an avid listener.

* * *

Name: Splendon't

Best stat(s): +10 Attack +10 Evade +7 Intel +10 Stamina +10 Defense +20 Stealth +2 XP

Occupation: "Hero-wanna-be"

Advantages: Fights splendid on a daily basis. Has played a war game before. Has to fight/save people.

Weak point: -10 Intel Overly confident, not a risk taker.

Weakest stat: Intel. Looses cool too quick, will assume things, overly confident

* * *

And that's all the profiles! Now on to the story! :) (Bolded names mean Flippy's choice for team mate.) (By the way, I'm aware that Toothy's profile wasn't written. It's on purpose for a reason)

* * *

Normal POV

"I pick cuddles" Said Splendon't, "Your turn, soldier boy". "**Splendid**" "Toothy" "**Nutty" **"Sniffles" "**Handy**" "Shifty" "**Lifty**" "..." One by one, the boys split up and walk to different sides. "Splendon't, do you want mime?" Asked Flippy. "Nah, you can have him" Splendon't replied. Mime walked over to Flippy's side. "So, Flippy, what kind of game is it?" Splendon't asked for everyone else. "A water gun war" The green bear replied. "Interesting choice. How do we play?" Splendon't asked. "What are the rules?" An anteater with glasses questioned. "It's quite simple. Do you still have the whistle from Nutty's birthday party?" Flippy asked. "Yep" Wanna-be-hero answered.

"Ok. What we'll do is go to the leader's house and make our plans. Splendon't, use Splendid's house-" "Who said-" "Shut up, man! I won't touch your baby bottle" That last remark from Splendon't almost popped Splendid's composure bubble. Luckily, Flippy was there and he placed a hand on Splendid's shoulder. He had that It's-ok-let-it-go look on his face. Splendid breathed for a little before regaining his composure. "Anyway, both teams can build a fort somewhere in the park forest, as long as it isn't in the dark part. Here's the rules:

#1 No using super powers

#2 When you're finished, get everyone to blow their whistles. You must wait for the other team to blow their whistles before the game can start.

#3 Both teams are given as long as they want to build a fort. When both team's whistles are blown, the game begins.

#4 Stealing is allowed" When Flippy said this, two green bros shared a high five, "But you can't steal things from someone else's home". Once again, two dudes did not high five. "Last rule: No physical hits and maximum of... 12 water guns".

"When everyone on one team has been splashed by a water gun, the other team wins! Everyone got it?" Both teams cheered. "Then let's go!". As soon as Flippy said the line, both teams made a mad sprint to the destined planning area.

* * *

_**Part 3**_

* * *

Flippy's house (Normal POV)

"Should we do a fort?" "Candy!" "No, not like that! It'll never work!" "Shhh! Let the dude do his job!". Meanwhile, Handy was working on the plans for a fort. Everyone else was talking. "Lifty, get the water guns" "Don't touch anything else!".

Lifty hurried down the steps to Flippy's basement. He looked around. Even with his night vision, he could only see blurry shapes; it was otherwise pitch-dark and would have been impossible to see in. "Come on, the switch has got to be here" He mumbled to himself, trying to recall the last time he'd been in the basement.

Lifty's hand reached a small bump on the wall, "Jack pot!" He whispered to himself. He flipped a switch. Nothing happened. "Lifty, do you need help?" "Where's the sugar?" "What's taking you so long?" Voices from above called out to him. It was just then that he noticed two pairs of eyes were staring down at him. One was a pair of orange eyes, obviously Handy's. The other was a pair of cold, neon orbs. Lifty blinked. The neon orbs gave way to a light emerald that belonged to Flippy. _I must've been in the dark to long, _he thought to himself. He brushed it off as some trick of the eye and watched as the two pairs of eyes came closer.

"Lifty, you just need to clap twice to turn on the lights" Flippy advised him. With two claps of his hands, a light immediately flashed from the ceiling. Lifty had to shield his eyes for a moment before they adjusted to the light. He scanned the area for two pairs of eyes. He quickly locked gazes with emerald orbs. Handy had probably gone back upstairs to finish the plan for the forts.

Lifty's gaze shifted around the room. They landed on some guns. He quickly looked away to find himself staring at a pile of water guns. He picked the twelve biggest ones and hurried up the stairs. A memory of the cold, neon orbs staring down at him flashed back. He got out of the basement as fast as he could. Lifty had an awful feeling down in the basement; it gave of a sinister atmosphere like something was lurking in there... He shook it off again, but this time he didn't just shake it off as some figment of his thoughts. He knew it was real, and that some day, it would all come flooding back to him. When he stepped out into the light, he forced a fake smile on his facing; hoping that no one would see through his disguise.

For a while, there was a strange tension in the air, like some unnatural force was upon them. Lifty was starting to get uncomfortable so it was no surprise that he was the first to break the silence. "Did you finish the plans yet?" He asked in a lowly voice, as if uncertain of their reactions. It was a few moments of awkward silence before Handy answered, "They're done. We just need a few more things. Can someone go in the basement?".

When the question had been asked, Lifty felt like it was addressed to him, but luckily Flippy took his place and said that he was going to the basement. Lifty walked away from everyone else, and when he was far away enough, he let out a long awaited sigh of relief; he was glad he didn't have to go back to the basement.

Once Flippy left for the basement, the chattering slowly started up again.

* * *

**_Part 3.5_**

* * *

**Normal POV (With Flippy)**

The moment Flippy had entered the basement, he could see why Lifty hadn't been eager to go down here again. The atmosphere held a sinister touch, and perhaps it was just him, but it felt colder in here, as if a ghostly presence was amongst him.

Whatever it was, he had a feeling that he wasn't alone. As Flippy scanned the basement for the materials Handy needed, his thoughts kept replaying the scene when Lifty had looked at him. There was pure fear in those forest green eyes, and when he looked at his reflection in the dark green orbs, he thought he caught a glimpse of a neon tinge to his on eyes. Earlier he had brushed it off as a trick of light or a fraction of his imagination. But now that he was here, in the basement, he'd noticed that the light bulb was on its last sparks of life. It barely lit the dark, and it was slowly being consumed by the shadows.

As his thoughts trailed on, he failed to notice that the bulb was dying and the light was dimming ever faster. When Flippy noticed, it was too late. The bulb flashed a few shimmering bursts of light before disappearing into an eternal darkness.

It was now pitch dark. Flippy couldn't even see his own paws in front of him. While he groped around in the darkness, it was getting colder by the second and the eerie silence still hung low in the air. Finally, he found an old lantern (It felt like it) and he tried to find a box of matches. Turned out luck had been on his side that moment, and a spare match was conveniently right next to the lantern. He picked it up and struck it against the wall a few times before a small friction burst into a tiny flame.

Wasting no time at all, he lit the lantern to be met with an unnatural fog. Flippy shivered, it was even colder than it had been a few moments ago. It felt like he was in a replica of Antarctica, except that it was in his own house. Wondering why it had gotten so cold all of a sudden, he was once again met with an eerie silence. The feeling was all to familiar and he felt like he was in a cold, desolate land crossed over with a horror movie.

Carefully, Flippy maneuvered his way to the end of the basement. With great care, he settled the lantern down as his gaze fell on a mirror. He looked at himself. His trusty green beret was still atop his head and his army jacket still covered him. His dog tags were still wound around his neck but the longer he stared, the more he noticed something was horribly off.

Instead of his usual friendly smile, his reflection had a wide, psychotic grin. His eyes were not there usual emerald green, but instead a cold, neon yellow. His jacket was torn and blood was splattered all over his features. And in his left hand, he held a large knife. A bowie knife. From the tips of the silver, blood trickled down the end, splashing on to the dry, cracked earth. But the most horrifying thing was that look in his eyes. They seemed to be enjoying all of it, the blood, the gory, mangled bodies and that look of pure blood lust. His teeth were sharp like knives and his face held a sadistic quality.

Behind his reflection, a huge fire was quickly consuming houses and mangled corpses were strewn across the strip of land. Mutilated bodies were so mangled he couldn't even tell what they had been. Flippy cringed back in fear and the sadistic face gave way to his normal features. All that had happened in just a few seconds. Blinking a few times in confusion and fear, Flippy realized that is was probably just him imagining things. At least that's what he left it as.

Seeing that his lantern's light was flickering and quickly dying out, he frantically searched for the needed parts and left the basement as fast as his legs could carry him. He slammed the door shut without a care and bolted upstairs to rejoin his friends. "H-here's the p-parts" Flippy stuttered, still tired from his adrenaline rush. "Thanks. Now let's get on to building" Handy started explaining the fort and how they were going to build it.

But Flippy's mind had trailed off after the first words. He replayed the events in the basement, still deciding if it was real or fake. Somehow, once he came back to reality, the fort had been finished and constructed. Now all that was left was filling the guns with water and finding a trusty source for ammo refill. Flippy volunteered to refill the guns. He thought that perhaps any idle activity would keep his mind off his basement scenario.

Even with a task to fulfill, he knew it wouldn't keep his mind off of the little incident forever... He was still filling the water guns but he took no notice when the water guns had reached their maximum capacity.

* * *

_** Part 4**_

* * *

**Flippy POV**

Once I finished filling up the water guns, I'd completely forgotten the incident. I was looking forward to a brawl, and claiming victorious. Handy reviewed our strategy and we left the house to set up our base in the forest. The whistle was blown and we prepared for battle. Meanwhile, I was wondering how the other team was doing, hopefully not as well...

**(Back in time) Team Splendon't (Normal POV)**

Arghh! Splendon't threw his hands up in frustration, this was not good. Sniffles, the planner had just been mauled to death by Nutty. That candy crazed lunatic just couldn't resist. When Shifty had tried to steal a bag of sugar, he tripped and the sugar spilled on Sniffles. Naturally, Nutty's instincts took over him and that ended up with the mangled corpse of sniffles. Now, Splendon't was deciding over what he should do. Sniffles had only finished half-way through the plans when the "Unfortunate incident" happened. He decided to look back at their profiles and see who was second smartest. At least they would make progress.

After looking back at the profiles, he realized that he'd rather plan it out then let a thief, crazed candy lunatic, or a dead nerd take over the job. With only a few minutes to 4 pm, Splendon't worked as fast as he could. Deciding that the team would be better off without Nutty around to screw things up, he sent the crazed squirrel to spy on the other team.

When Nutty had come back to report, I was nearly finished with the plan. It was turning out pretty good.

**(In the forest) Splendid POV**

If I didn't have my super senses on, I might have never noticed. As we were walking into the forest to set up our base, I heard a rustling of bushes and a faint, crazed laugh. I could only think of one guy who leaves sugar behind wherever he goes. **Nutty.** So, Splendon't sent a spy. Smart plan, but not quite smart enough. When Splendid turned his attention back to Flippy, it seemed like he noticed too. The two locked into a stare for a moment; as if they could read each other's minds. Splendid heard more rustling, coming from a bush near Flippy. He pointed it out and Flippy put a finger to his lips.

With a smooth gesture, he quickly pulled Nutty out from his bush. While Flippy was basking in glory, everyone else was shielding their eyes. Nutty had been a spy, but he was doing his business in the bush. Flippy quickly looked away without letting go. "Alright Nutty, let's make a deal. If you work for us, I'll give you two times the candy the other team can. Got it?" Flippy saw the look in his eyes and knew his decision was confirmed. "Candy!" Letting go of Nutty, he whispered something to him before telling him to report back to his base. The invasion was just beginning...

**(Team Splendon't HQ) Normal POV**

"Did you get any important information, private?" Splendid looked at the sugar-loving loon. Probably not. "Lollipops!". Splendon't rolled his eyes, typical Nutty. It was then that he noticed Nutty had just finished his business. Everyone shielded their eyes. "Oh god, put on some pants, would you?" "Caramel!" "That's just gross". Splendon't told Nutty to leave once again while he reviewed his strategy with his team. "Alright, I'm going to say this once, so pay attention" Splendon't looked to see Cuddles salute, a rotting corpse and... Candy. "Cuddles, you take the main area" Cuddles nodded. "Sniffles, you cover the edge" "And Nutty, you protect our base" "I'll be in the skies". "Where's the whistle?" Cuddles pulled out a small, confetti filled whistle. He took in a deep breath, and blew as loud as he could.

**In the forest Normal POV**

"They're ready! Men, maneuver plan 2A! Go! Go! Go!" Flippy yelled out his instructions as the team scrambled around to find their positions. Splendid landed on a tree branch, far from the ground yet shielded by the leaves. He could just see the sky from his spot. Mime passed the border between the two teams and hid in a bush, water gun in his clutch. It would be his job to spy on the other team. Flippy had saved job specially for him, since he didn't talk or make noise. The only problem was understanding what he was charading. Handy hid behind the fort as decoy, while Flippy hid in a tree hole. The plan was set, and everyone was ready.

Splendon't and his team were already making it down to the forest and it seemed that even Nutty was following the plan. Splendon't flew to the skies, Cuddles hid behind the fort and Nutty passed the chalk line marking the borders. The team was set, and Sniffles was starting to heal.

**Mime POV (In the bush)**

From his spot, mime could see team S separating. It would only be a matter of time before he got splashed. He decided that now was the best time to head back, since Splendon't was in the air. Though Cuddles wouldn't seem him, Splendon't might. Making as little noise as possible he crossed the border. And the bush ended just before the border. Mime was sure he was seen, so he charade something to his team. Everyone saw the signal, even Splendon't...

**Splendon't POV**

As he flew into the skies, he thought he could see a pair of antlers disappear through a bush. He heard a very small 'crack' and spotted mime at 12. He saw Mime's signal: I've been spotted, and he was pretty sure the rest of the other team saw as well, but he still couldn't see them. He warned Cuddles with a hand gesture as well. He was assured of victory...

**Flippy POV**

It's been quite a while now, just hiding in the branches. The other team hadn't made a move yet, so he decided that his team would make the first move. With a quick hand gesture, Splendid and Mime followed him as they slowly advanced towards the other team. Though he knew that Splendon't had seen the previous hand gesture, Splendid and Mime would give him a well-deserved victory. He hadn't noticed, but a red blur had spotted him. His cover was blown.

* * *

_**PART 5**_

* * *

**Splendon't POV**

Flying through the skies, Splendon't had a bird's eye view over the forest. He would've shot down the other team seeing that they were busy shuffling through the bushes, but flying had already been cheating. He was sure Flippy had seen him, but decided to let it slide. Having no choice but to run, he let himself plummet before smoothly landing on the ground. If only he'd timed it right, he would've had a slick chance to ambush the other team.

**Flippy POV**

As he rustled pass, he noticed that his team mates were having some difficulty moving silently across the bushes. Splendid was struggling as he tripped and fell before getting up and falling again. Flippy held out his hand and as Splendid grabbed it, yanked until Splendid was right at the edge of the chalk-line border. Mime, however, was having an easy time and brushed by the bushes like a ghost. He noticed the trail Mime took left no trace of him being there apart from a few branches coated with white powder. Flippy kept moving like a drill sergeant as behind him. Climbing effortlessly, he reached the border within a matter of minutes with Mime trailing behind him.

It was no surprise that he saw a pair of yellow ears making its way to the chalk line border. Now all that stood between them and the other team was the road. The road was no man's land. It would be suicide to step one foot on the road.

**Cuddles POV (A few minutes before)**

From his place, Cuddles could see Splendon't landing. Cuddles knew better than to question his leader's motives, but it came out anyway, "What are you doing?" Splendon't quickly shushed him and whispered in his ear, "Quick! Make your way to the chalk-line border. If you we get there first, we can ambush the other team!" Cuddles saluted before sprinting to the chalk-line. He was stopped short as he tried to pry free of the many branches withholding him. _I'm almost there! _his brain screamed as he fought against the wooden hands.

**Splendid POV (A few minutes before)**

His brother was smart, Splendid would give him that. But he seemed to have forgotten that he, himself could hear just as well too. Splendid intercepted the message Splendon't gave and quickly decoded the blurry parts. Alerting his team captain, he followed his team with slight amusement as he fought against the prickly bushes. It'd been so long since he'd walked. He found it quite difficult to maneuver his way around the prickly parts and it was becoming a real problem. Yet the smile on his face was still there...

**Splendon't POV (Normal time)**

So, the other team beat them to it. No matter, they could still fight it off. It would've been three against two but Mime was just a spy. It would be a fair fight of two against two. _Bring it on, Flippy, I'm ready. COME AT ME BRO!11!_

**Flippy POV**

He'd been waiting sooooo long for this. The moment was finally here. As he stared down his opponents, he scanned the area for any signs of ambush. _Nope, we're clear, _Flippy thought to himself before yelling out a command, "Water!1!1 (Cookies if you get the joke)".

Splendon't, Cuddles, and Splendid froze in mid shot and turned to stare at Flippy. "What?" Flippy sighed, "Ughh... Fine, Fire". The second that was said, the three snapped out of their trance and resumed to annihilating the other team. But that was stopped short as Lumpy's car came by. It was passing so slow, Flippy was sure he'd aged 5 years by the time it moved 15 cm.

"Aww, come one man! Move it would you?" "Candy?" "Hurry up!" The _four _sulked in defeat as they slumped down and tried to think of something else; even Nutty seemed to be bored.

Suddenly, Splendon't stood up and pushed the car. Shaking his hands in victory, he brushed of invisible dust as he grabbed his water gun, "Now where were we?" But he got no further before he heard the fatal scream of Lumpy as he fell to his death. The four rushed to the end of the road to see a perfectly curved ramped. "Should've seen that coming" Splendid remarked dully. "This... Didn't happen" "Yep" "What?" "Lollipops!"

The four walked away and never saw each other again that day.

Back at Splendid's house...

"Hello? Are we still playing" A dazed Sniffles stood up as he tried to remember what happened. Seeing that he couldn't, he was about to exit the door when- "Holy shit! Who the fuck are you, asshole?" Sniffles didn't have time to answer as he was aggressively shoved into a book shelf, killing him once again. "Oh crap".

* * *

This is the end of Flippy's memoirs. Decided to put all the memories in to one. Sorry it's so long. I don't know how this got deleted, but I guess this makes it up.


	4. Update

Sorry for the long wait. Next update is coming soon. I'm about 40% finished, so I should be able to update by the end of today. Thanks for reading! -14096


	5. Chapter 4 Awoken

Reality

Flippy's eye lids would start to lift, but then they'd fall again in a syncopated rhythm until they finally burst open. His eyes burned through the dark crevices of his room like fire while his mind felt a surge of energy. He'd been alone for so long, and now he felt the need to live life again.

He'd been reborn; a phoenix rising out of the ashes. His eyes held a new determination. Flippy shot out of bed and proceeded with his daily activities. This time, when he looked into the mirror he could see his _other_ self. "**Looks like the loner finally woke up. Who would've known?" **"Shut up" "**What? I thought we were friends. That's really mean." **"Just get out of my life". Fliqpy snarled as he faded away and Flippy regained control. _Well that's a good start, _Flippy thought to himself, "**Enjoy it while you can shithead". **

* * *

**Really short chapter, I know. **


	6. Chapter 5 Broken

This is Flaky's part of the memoirs

Flaky: 15

Flash back ages:

Flippy-12

Cuddles-10

Toothy-11

Splendid-11

Splendon't-11

Handy-11

Sniffles-11

Lifty-11

Shifty-12

Pops-20

Mime-12

Nutty-11

Disco bear-12

Giggles-12

Flaky-11

Lammy-13

Petunia-12

* * *

Chapter 5: Ordinary girl

_"Watch it loser!" _

Flaky sat on her bed. Just like any ordinary girl. Her intense gaze was fixed on the object in front of her. Such a beautiful thing it was, shimmering under the moonlight like an angel flying through the sky. A question was fixed in place, and as she stood there, time seemed to stop.

_"Help! Help m-" _

One moment, she would attempt to pick up the object. The next, her hand would recoil as if the object had stung her.

_"S-s-some-body. A-an-ny-y-o-o-one. P-p-please."_

Finally, she picked up the courage and held the object between her fingers.

_"Why won't you help? Why?!"_

Something inside her snapped. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. Holding it with careful accuracy, she slashed her arm. It hurt a bit at first, but she felt better.

_"I-I-is th-there something wrong with me? Huh? Is it my hair?! Why won't you answer me!?"_

Another slash, and more tranquility seeped through. This was going to be so easy. She loved her best friend, and she always would.

_"Ha...Haha... I-I'm not good enough, am I? Heeeheeehaha"_

Her best friend was always leaving love bites, but it was time for it to end.

_"A loser. Is that all I am to you?!" _

She discarded the object and left her room as if nothing had happened.

_"All this time, there was nothing more?!"_

As Flaky stumbled to the door way, red liquid dripped down her arm. She'd almost passed through the door, before everything went black.

* * *

Kinda short, but I didn't want to make the intro for Flaky too long.


	7. Chapter: 6 Alone

Chapter 6: Alone

* * *

In the house of a small, secluded girl, Flaky, the cute porcupine was typing away at her computer. She had a crumpled paper cup next to her working desk and a worn out napkin that had just missed the trash can. Usually, she would not stand for litter on the floor, but today was not just any ordinary day and she was not her normal self. She had a 4,000 word essay due tomorrow and she hadn't even started. More surprising yet, her new pink wall paper with cupcake sprinkles seemed to be taking a toll on her; instead of her usual nervous and jittery self, she was calm, collected and composed; the three words she thought she could never be.

Currently, her head was resting on her palm and she was dangling a pencil with her left hand. Inspiration was slow today so she let her mind drift off to the rest of the room.

Flaky was residing in a nice little two story house that had a comfortable feel. To her right was a table for homework, arts, and written assignments. In front, there was her new cupcake sprinkles wall paper. The other walls were a dull brown. She was sitting on a comfy sofa with some heart patterns running along the sides. Her left leg was on top of the right and her wool socks were matching colours with hearts and stars as the design. They were what separated her from the cold, hard, unforgiving ground and her warm toasty feet. Finally, after a while of dawdling around and watching the clock in front of her move at a sluggish pace, inspiration was filling her again. The inspiration cup (as she liked to call it) was no longer a crumpled paper cup. It was reverted back to its original form and inspiration rainbows were sprouting within. The water was filling the cup and her mind with new thoughts.

**Alone. Have you ever felt that forbidding sense of being secluded? Shunned by the eyes of the public, always hidden in the shadows.**

_That's a good start, _Flaky thought to herself. Her 4,000 word essay was coming together quite nicely. She'd already nailed the first 23 words in a record time of one minute. This was going to be a breeze.

As the day dragged on, Flaky would occasionally get up to make herself the usual (a cup of water, some bread, and even a slice of cheese on a saltine cracker). Sometimes, the porcupine would feel a sudden rush of chivalry, and pick up the phone to call someone, anyone, but she never got as far as to dialing the first number. She would put the phone down gently, and rush to finish the essay to make up for wasted time.

**April was walking down the lane by old McPenneson's shack. Bravery coursed through every bone in her body. **

She sighed. Sometimes, Flaky wished she could be brave like those knights in their fairy tales. She wished that she was the princess in a castle and often dreamed of her prince. But deep inside, she knew it was nothing but a _dream._

There was that word again. _Dream._ Flaky felt a sudden urge to search up the definition, even though she already knew. As the search page loaded, Flaky whispered the word like others were around her, "Dream". The word rolled of her tongue quite pleasantly, almost like a little cinnamon bun.

Dream: to wish, hope, pray for. Something that seldom comes true; a thing of fairy tales.

_They got that right,_ Flaky thought to herself. She gave herself a small, pitiful smile. Oh what wonders she had dreaming. The dandruff infested girl was daydreaming again. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes again. They were blazing with anticipation and realization.

Flaky glanced at a small clock hanging at on awkward angle on the wall in front of her. The numbers were painted in a mix of colours and the hands were neon. The outer rim was a colour that probably hadn't been invented yet. In the center of all the pandemonium was a picture of a small, cuddly teddy bear.

It was already 5:00 pm. She was late, and her essay was expiring faster than a scoop of ice cream. Flaky's essay was oozing down her hands, still dripping down her shirt. She bolted to the computer and typed in the last words.

**April walked home by herself as she thought about the events of her day, _What a strange_ man.**

Flaky breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe once again from the terrors of Ms. Bucchingham, the creepy lady in her English class. This week, the slug (a nickname the children called Ms. Bucchingham) had assigned a 4,000 word essay. Naturally, Flaky would be a nervous wreck. But Ms. Bucchingham seemed to like her well enough to expand the time to a bonus of two days. Flaky was in luck. She was also a great juvenile author in her class and most of her report cards sported A's (except for one which was currently located under a bathroom tile, with an ugly red B). Since it was just a month before report cards, (which was surprisingly short) Flaky had made it her personal goal to achieve the rare A+ and bask in the glory.

Even though that made her a slight geek, (nerd, or whatever you call it) she was quite pretty and the boys seemed to adore her. They loved how she nimbly avoided everyone and especially how shy it was. They would always tease her, but just for fun. Sadly, this didn't apply to all boys. There were some that just found her odd, or just steered away from her. Though Flaky was not as innocent as her younger self, she was still quite oblivious to obvious innuendos in her high school.

The girls, however, were a different story (let's just leave it at there).

Flaky grabbed her knapsack and stuffed her lunch bag inside. She frantically pushed the print button while she attempted to comb out as many flakes as possible. A shower of white snow came down yet more was still atop her spikes.

Finally, the paper finished printing and Flaky carefully put it into a safe-keeping folder holding it in her hand due to lack of time and space in her sack. As fast as a porcupine with an over-sized knapsack filled to the brim could, she dashed to the living room and dropped her things. Then she proceeded to run upstairs and follow her daily night routines.

Night was falling faster than she thought and before she knew it, the sky was pitch black and the stars were gleaming like little insignificant specks of glitter on a piece of black card board. Flaky pushed back her curtains and took one last longing glance at the night sky. This had become quite a habit of hers as she scanned the dark for any bright stars. Finding none, she let the curtains fall back with a disappointed pout and tucked herself in bed. With the covers covering her ear and her head lightly resting on a fluffy pillow, she forgot her disappointment earlier and let out a small, content sigh as she fell under a soothing spell of sleep.

* * *

Sorry for no updates before. It's been a long time but I lost some inspiration, time, and had some writer's block. Hope this keeps you guys satisfied! :) And some reviews would be nice. I am constantly wondering if this is good enough.


	8. Chapter 7 A normal day (Part 1)

FYI: Just a side note, the characters are now slightly humanized (They still have their spikes and tails and what not) but they can do human things, and Ex. Flaky's spikes=hair. Also, this is where the tragedy category starts coming in. Other than that, keep reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 8: A normal day

* * *

Sunlight was starting to filter through the thin purple curtains, but the small figure in a tousled bed was still comfortably tucked in a miniature tornado of sheets, pillows, blankets and teddy bears. The small drawer residing next to her held a digital alarm clock. The red blazing numbers were just minutes away from its destined time.

As the sunlight brightened, the figure shifted relentlessly and pulled the covers over her head. The alarm clock was now just a matter of 2 minutes from ringing, yet still, the porcupine was enjoying every second of slumber. Her sore joints were finally resting. 5 more minutes to full HP...

In her dream, Flaky was singing on a stage, with a glittering purple gown that cut off just below her bra line. It showed a small amount of cleavage which was very brave considering the girl she was and she was wearing matching dark purple heels. They sparkled under the blaze of the spot light; then again, so did the rest of her. In her hair was a pretty purple rose clipped to her spikes which were surprisingly... DANDRUFF FREE! Her spikes also sported an assortment of beautiful clips but they were too blurry to make out. Her eyes held a fair amount of purple mascara and her eye lashes were curled in a cute, yet unprovocative way. They weren't flirty, but certainly accented her warm, brown eyes. Her cheeks held no blush, (she already blushed enough) and her nails were painted a sassy hot pink and sparkled with the rest of her profile. She was singing a beautiful song which was quite sexy, but wasn't considered slutty. She was swaying her hips and dancing a little to the soft melody playing from the speakers. The dress showed that she indeed was quite curvy, but just enough for a shy girl's likings. Flaky couldn't quite make out the words her dream self was singing but she basked in the moment and just let it be. Near the end, as she bowed, her dream self walked towards a table and was about to kiss someone. She could just make out lime green before-

**_MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! FLAKY? WAKE UP!11! WAKE UP GIRL!_**

Flaky's eyes blazed open the second her alarm blared. She attempted to get up but was trapped by her cocoon of blankets and various items. She managed to stretch her arm and push the turn off button and tried to make the rest of her dream, but the alarm clock continued. _Oh right, _she thought to herself, she was using her new alarm clock which required her to find a ball it launched before it shut up.

Flaky groggily began untangling a storm of sheets at a sluggish pace before she got up to find the ball. The moment she got up, the balled rolled down from the top of her head as she wondered how it got there. _Oh well, _she thought. She didn't have all day to think about it and right now was really not the right time. She continued with her daily routine and was done rather quickly. She finished in a record time of 10 minutes and was ready for the long journey to school.

The porcupine wore her school uniform which consisted of a white long sleeved, the typical tie, and a long red skort that reached two thirds to her knees (There were short skirts, but Flaky though this particular one was the one for her). She had long purple striped socks that reached her knees and wore a pair of old brown boots.

Flaky once again attempted to comb out the flakes, and this time, she was quite proud of herself as the flakes were not respawning as fast, _that new shampoo must be working, _she mentally noted. Flaky slung on her knapsack, stuffed a bagel in her mouth and just had enough time for a quick glance at the clock revealing she was 5 minutes early. _Perfect, _she thought to herself. She had never liked walking in public and right now was the perfect chance. She wasn't going to let it slip away and instead, gripped it tight as she closed the door and started with a small dash before slowing down to revel in the perfection of how the birds chirped happily in the sky, and how amazing she looked in nearby puddles.

The air itself was a sweet mix of lavender and some roses along side other flowers and it was nice and quiet, not so that it was eerie (the occasional bird chirp would break the silence), but calm and tranquil.

As Flaky was walking, she lost track of time and forgot to look straightforward. All of a sudden, she bumped into a round, pillow-like, chest. "Watch it, Dandruff hive! You ruined my shirt!" A shrilly high pitched voiced reached her ears and it became whiny near the end, "S-so-r-r-y I-" Flaky stuttered a sorry, but never finished as the blue skunk girl left with a harrumph; holding her head high. Flaky tried hard not to be hurt, but eventually, she let her face show just a small frown. She sighed. Maybe today wasn't as perfect as she thought. As Flaky glanced down at the side walk, the first bell rang, signaling that she would be late if she didn't come within a few minutes.

Flaky dashed and let out an incoherent grumble holding a little resentment for her previous predicament. But that was quickly cut off as the second bell began to ring. She let out a quick breath, for it was just another normal day in the life of Flaky, the red "dandruff hive".

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! :)

Preview: Flaky's idea of a "normal day" is quite different from ours... Next up, she encounters a sob moment and a pang of betrayal. This is where it'll start getting grim dark from...


End file.
